Snowballs, Snow Angels and Go Fish
by Music4ever1617
Summary: For Runs With Werewolfs, Carlos and James are at Carlos' house having a snow fight, creating snow angels and playing go fish. pure fluff. JARLOS!


**Jarlos snow fluff! This is for Runs With Werewolfs! **

**I own nothing except the idea! **

It's the middle of a cold, Minnesota December. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall are home in Minnesota visiting family during the winter. Snow has covered everything, a foot deep of white covers the entire city. Snow falls slowly out of the clouds and landing on the ground. Currently, Logan and Kendall are at The Knights' home baby-sitting Katie and drinking hot chocolate while James and Carlos are at The Garcia's home for snowball fights.

" James, don't be such a wimp!" Carlos exclaims to his boyfriend of four months. James is hiding behind a tree as Carlos is making a pile of snowballs, ready for aim.

" I'm not a wimp Carlos. I just don't want to get snow in my hair."

Carlos rolls his eyes in response, James doesn't see Carlos roll his eyes.

" Pretty please Jamie, one snowball fight. Please?" Carlos whines. James exhales and comes out from behind the tall tree. Carlos smiles widely at his boyfriend. James' face is rosy pink from the cold temperature. Carlos skips over to James and pulls him into a deep kiss. Moments pass, Carlos pulls back, " Thank you," he breathes against James' chest.

Carlos runs back to his ignored pile of snowballs. James begins to create his pile of snowballs.

In the midst of creating a snowball Carlos is hit by a snowball. " Hey! I wasn't ready!"

James laughs, " Too late. I'm starting now!" Carlos and James both lift a snowball and begin their snow battle.

Snow is pelting them both in the chest, legs, arms and on occasion faces.

Carlos throws his last snowball and pouts, " I'm out Jaime."

" Me too Carlos. Do you want to do snow angels?" Carlos smirks in reply and races over to James pulling them both to the ground.

Moving their arms up and down, their legs open and closed. As they finish their first snow angel snow begins to descend out of the clouds. Snowflakes are captured on James' eyelashes, Carlos brushes them away as he stands on his tiptoes.

" You have some on your eyelashes too," James says wiping the snowflakes away.

" Today was really fun," Carlos says.

" Yeah it was but the day isn't over. It's only seven-thirty."

" Do you um, want to go inside and sit by the fire?" Carlos says trying not to blush. James smiles widely. Carlos laces his fingers with James and the two head inside Carlos' home.

No one was present inside; everyone was out, most likely shopping for the holidays.

Carlos and James both pull off their snow clothes and place them neatly by the main entrance door. James adds two new logs to the brightly lit fire as Carlos wanders into the kitchen to pour warm herbal tea for the both of them.

" Do you want sugar in your tea Jaime?" Carlos calls from the kitchen.

" Only a bit," Carlos proceeds to add a half-teaspoon of sugar into each mug.

Carlos hands James his mug of hot, steaming tea and takes a small sip. Carlos plops down next to James on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapping them with a big, red quilt.

" Thank you babes," James places a kiss to Carlos cheek continuing to sip his tea.

" Your welcome. What do you want to do tonight?"

" Hmm I don't know anything is fine with me. I just want to spend as much time as I can with my boyfriend." Carlos smiles at this.

" I couldn't agree more. I was thinking that the two of us could play some board games by the fire. Is that alright?" James nods.

**XXXXXXX**

" I so beat you Carlos!" James says as he slams his cards onto the table. Carlos shakes his head.

" No you didn't. I have five sets while you have only four." James rolls his eyes.

" Alright so you won round one of go fish. Let's play round two."

James shuffles all the cards efficiently then passes seven cards to Carlos and himself. He looks at his cards and begins to put all the pairs of the same suit onto the table.

" Um do you have any hearts?" Carlos asks.

James shakes his head, " go fish." Carlos pulls out a new card out of the pile in the center of the table.

" Do you have any clubs?" Carlos exhales and hands his boyfriend his card. James smiles wildly.

**XXXXXX**

The game continues on for three hours until James becomes sleepy.

" I'm getting a bit sleepy. I think I should head home," James says as he stands up.

Carlos stops him, " No you can stay here the night."

" Ok but where am I going to sleep?" James questions quirking an eyebrow.

" My room," Carlos replies simply. He grabs James' hand races into his room.

" I'm spending the night in your room but where?" Carlos smirks a bit. " Me and you in the same bed? Really?"

" Yes really. Jaime you're my boyfriend and I love you." James smiles softly, Carlos rummages through his drawers to find sweatpants and a shirt that will fit his beloved boyfriend. He finds what he is looking for and tosses James the pajamas.

" Hopefully they fit, I'll be back I just need to tell my Papi that you are spending the night," as soon as Carlos finishes his comment he disappears out the room.

James enters the bathroom and begins to change into the clothing. Carlos gave him a pair of long grey sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt. James washes his face quickly, he hears Carlos enter his room again.

" Hey ready for bed?" Carlos asks James.

" Yup, aren't you going to change?"

" Oh yeah one sec," Carlos sprints into the bathroom to change.

James walks over to the bed pulls the covers and slides his body into the bed. Carlos closes the bedroom door and window curtains and climbs into bed next to James. Wrapping his arms around James' body protectively.

" We should do snow battles and go fish more often," Carlos whispers into James' ear.

" Definitely it was really fun. I enjoyed myself," James begins to slowly fall asleep, " I love you Carlos." His eyes close and falls into a deep slumber.

" I love you James," Carlos replies and he too slowly falls to sleep after listening to James' light snores.

**Runs With Werewolfs I hope this is enough dominant Carlos and Jarlos fluff. **

**Please review, everyone, they mean a lot to me! :) **


End file.
